


Prompt fic: Have Revive, Bring or Anew found their parents' home-made porn?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [54]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Porn Watching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored one day, Revive inadvertently stumbles upon some of his parent's home-made movies. Needless to say, he rather wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: Have Revive, Bring or Anew found their parents' home-made porn?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=533732#t533732>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: Have Revive or the twins ever found their daddies' home made porn? What is the result of the findings?

Revive knows his parents have sex. Of course they do. He would be stupid to think otherwise.  
  
For a start, they're married, and that's what married people do.  
  
Secondly, Revive has _heard_ them, as much as he doesn't want to. And Revive has come across them sometimes, looking dishevelled and rumpled, or smirking at each other and using euphemisms like Revive doesn't know what's going on.  
  
Of course Revive knows what's going on. He's 14, and he's not stupid. But that doesn't mean that he particularly wants to dwell on the thought either.  
  
It's just one of those things; like broccoli; Revive knows it exists, but he doesn't want to have anything to do with it.  
  
Which is fine. Revive has become very adept at tuning out what he doesn't want to know. What isn't fair is when he's confronted with things when he least expects it.  
  
It just so happens that, one rainy afternoon, when Revive is meant to be working on a physics assignment but isn't, he decides to spend his time going through their family home movies instead.  
  
There are lots of videos, and most of them are of Revive when he was younger. He used to hate having his photo taken back then, but now that he's older, Revive doesn't mind it so much. Especially not when he used to look so cute. (Seriously, Bring and Devine weren't nearly so adorable, which is clearly why their parents didn't have any more kids afterwards.)  
  
Revive brings up another video. It's of their parent's wedding, with Revive running around and dancing with Anew. Then there's another, of some family barbeque, and Revive must have been very young then, because he can hardly even remember it now.  
  
Spurred on by the thought that there might be more videos that he doesn't remember being a part of, Revive opens the video labelled 'birthday'...  
  
And promptly closes it down as soon as he discovers what it is.  
  
Eugh! Good God! Revive did not want to see that. Even a glimpse was more than enough. Do his parents not even understand how to use the parental-access controls?! Or how to password lock things?!  
  
He bets that Neil did it; Neil never was good at that sort of thing. 'And Neil did do it', says an annoying voice at the back of Revive's mind, 'he was doing it _hard_ '.  
  
Eugh! Eugh! Eugh! Eugh!  
  
Revive turns back to his physics assignment. Right now, he's willing to do _anything_ to stop him from dwelling on that image.


End file.
